


Bare Facts

by Notsalony



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, FBI!Jughead, FBI!Stiles, Fondling, Group Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nudist Colony, Nudist Pack, Nudist!Isaac, Nudist!Parrish, Nudist!Scott, Nudist!Stiles, Nudist!Theo, Other, Road Head, Teasing, nudist!Liam, nudist!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Stiles went off to the federal program for FBI training and met a friend, his room mate Jughead Jones, and between the two of them they’ve managed to be partnered together for their first assignment, Beacon Hills.





	1. Postings

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got this image of what looks like Stiles sitting naked by a river that inspired this.

Stiles was sitting in the auditorium, his name was about to be called and he’d go up and get his diploma. God this was insane. It felt like only yesterday he was fighting off some big bad in Beacon Hills and saving the world. Wait… was that yesterday? He paused only to get a nudge and realize his name had been called. He got up and walked across the stage, shaking the Dean’s hands and taking his diploma to a ruckus sound of support. He blushed but looked to where his dad, Derek, and Scott were standing up clapping. He waved to them and went back to his seat. He was glad his guys showed up, because he’d need all the help he could get to pack up tonight. Though he hadn’t exactly expected Isaac, Liam, and Theo to be here too.   
  
“I barely got a whoop out of Archie.” Jughead leaned over the seat and whispered in his ear.   
  
“Derek’s not much of a talker, but give him a place where it’s okay to show affection and he can be as boisterous as I can.” Stiles smirked.   
  
“You looking forwards to seeing him again?”   
  
“On a more than once a week twice a month sort of basis, yes.” Stiles sighed. “My nuts ache from how much I’m having to masturbate just to keep up with the demand of good sex.”   
  
“I know… I can hear you at night, remember.” Jughead smirked.   
  
“Oh like you and Archie are that quiet.” Stiles scoffed, having gotten back last night to hearing Archie’s pained sobs only to find a very naked redhead riding his roommate’s cock.   
  
“We did offer to let you watch.”   
  
“Yeah, but Derek didn’t pick up so I didn’t know if I was allowed to.”   
  
“You ask permission to watch other people have sex?” Jughead frowned.   
  
“I ask permission for a lot of things, mostly because he’s had a lot of crap girlfriends and a couple crap boyfriends. And I keep going after the wrong person and then running into road blocks I couldn’t predict. That’s why we have a clear policy of communication between us.”   
  
“That’ll be interesting to see.” Jughead smirked.   
  
“Oh… you’ll get to see a lot of things….”   
  
“You got to be happy we got posted to your home town.”   
  
“Yes and no.”   
  
“I get the yes… he’s barely contained in a black shirt over there, what’s the no?”   
  
“I can’t tell you yet…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Why….”   
  
“It’s about where we’ll be living…”   
  
“You did handle that, right?”   
  
“Yes. We each have our own apartment room on the Hale property…” Stiles looked at Derek who nodded. Leave it to his wolven boyfriend to be listening in. “But… there’s sort of some rules for living there that… I should have told you about before… but someone.” He glared at Derek. “Said it would be better to wait till you were moving in to tell you.”   
  
“What is it…?”   
  
“I’d tell you but he’d punish me in the car.”   
  
“He won’t know…”   
  
“Ha… that… oh… right.. Derek can hear us.”   
  
“No he can’t… c-an… you aren’t wearing a mic are you?”   
  
“No… no mic, his hearing’s just that good. Look at him.” Jughead did. “Derek, raise your left hand.” He did.   
  
“That doesn’t….”   
  
“In order Scott right hand, Theo left hand, Liam right hand, Isaac right hand, Derek peace sign left hand.” They pack obliged.   
  
“they can hear us… they can all…. How is that…”   
  
“Good genetics?” Stiles offered lamely.   
  
“Can you…?”   
  
“Me, no. Not without some practical time to get ready.”   
  
“This isn’t about some of those… _books_ Archie and I found while packing up was it…?”   
  
“You didn’t open them did you?” Stiles looked panic stricken suddenly.   
  
“No… but lunar mating habits of the north American werewolf does sound like an interesting read….”   
  
“It is… and I might lend it to you after we get packed up…”   
  
“You do know werewolves aren’t real… right?” Jughead suddenly had a feeling he’d have to let Stiles in on the fact that supernatural things just didn’t exist.   
  
“Oh… that’s what I used to think too.” Stiles shook his head. “But that’s more a once we’re there or someplace private to talk….” Stiles sighed. “You all packed up?”   
  
“Almost, one more trip and Archie and I should have everything in his truck.”   
  
“Is he going to be joining us…”   
  
“For tonight at least… why?”   
  
“Because we’re going to need to have a talk with him too.” Stiles looked at Derek who mouthed who at Stiles. “Red head four to your right, six back. All American looking jock, great jaw line.” A minor growl from Derek. “You’re still pretty too.” Stiles rolled his eyes and the others in their group snickered.   
  
“okay… that’s weird… do you … how do you get used to doing that?”   
  
“Eh, we had the last few years to get used to it. Scott usually texts me his questions so he doesn’t have to interrupt what I’m doing by being in the room. Half of my experiments can be dangerous to someone with his… _allergies_…” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Good use I suppose.” Derek pointed.   
  
“Yep.” He watched Derek watching Archie for the longest time. He said something to Scott who looked at Archie too. They talked quietly between them before Scott gave him a thumbs up. “Good.” Stiles rolled his eyes.   
  
“Did you just get permission to tell my boyfriend about whatever you were going to tell me?”   
  
“Yeah. They’re also good with him living there once he knows the big secret…” Stiles turned back around when the final speech Then they filed out, Stiles to his little group and Jughead over to where Archie was standing, having filmed it for Jughead’s dad.   
  
“You think he’ll be okay with it?” Scott asked sheepishly.   
  
“I think he’ll adapt.” Stiles hugged Derek and kissed him before hugging his dad.   
  
“So kiddo, what now?”   
  
“Now we finish packing and we drive down to Beacon Hills and someone springs for food because I’m so not cooking tonight.” Stiles yawned.   
  
“Okay, let’s get this show on the road.” Noah chuckled as they headed back to the dorms. Archie blushed as he went by them carrying a box.   
  
“You know… if you wanted him to wear just the collar…we’re fine with that.” Stiles commented, where he knew Archie could hear him. The slave collar he wore had been their version of an engagement ring. He’d been self conscious to wear it in public, but this weekend it was more a sign of his love for Jughead than anything else.   
  
“You’re one to talk….” Jughead looked behind him to where most of the pack members had taken off their shirts and changed into loose shorts that left very little to the imagination as they started picking up boxes and walking them out to the cars. “You didn’t mention you have a walking wet dream coming to carry your boxes for you.”   
  
“Really?” Stiles looked at them and tried to see them objectively. “I mean I’ll grant you on Derek… god he fills out his shorts… but Scott’s like a brother… and… I’m not sure I can see the others in a sexual way.” He wrinkled his nose.   
  
“That much sexy flesh and you’re blind to it.” Jughead shook his head picking up his last box. “We’ll wait by the truck for you so we can follow you down.”   
  
“Sweet.” Stiles hugged his partner and went back to finishing packing his stuff before he noticed Derek sitting on the bed.   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“You sure about this?” He gave Stiles a hard look.   
  
“I’m sure.” He dropped what he was holding and kissed Derek. “Sure as I can’t wait to be back in our room screwing ourselves silly.”   
  
“I like that plan…” Derek grinned into the kisses.   
  
“Good. Now we just have to get everything down to the cars and then drive out… I take it dad’s going to stop by the gate?”   
  
“Yeah… he said he’d have Parrish at the gate to help us the rest of the way with the carrying. He’s fine with a visit to the gate house, but going on up to the house still makes him feel weird.”   
  
“Yeah, it’s not every day you have to look at the cock of your only son’s boyfriend and wonder how the hell he fits all that in his ass or mouth.”   
  
“he does not think that when he sees me naked…. Does he?” Derek flushed.   
  
“Derek, everyone who looks at you and then looks at me after they know we’re together assumes I’m the bottom, an that I must like pain because you clearly have a massive cock that just nearly tears me in half when you fuck me.”   
  
“You know how to boost my ego.” Derek huffed.   
  
“Babe, you’re dick is huge. And you know how to use it. And the fact that we are both verse just means that you sometimes have me in your lap and sometimes I’m the one holding you.”   
  
“It’s just weird that people picture us having sex all the time.”   
  
“Did you expect anything else when you opened a nudist colony?”   
  
“I don’t know… maybe?” Derek sighed.   
  
“It’ll be okay.” Stiles kissed him again before straddling him. “Now… tell me you’re not wearing _that_ while we drive down.”   
  
“You’re an FBI agent… you sure road head is how you want to spend your first day?”   
  
“Well first, yes. Second, not official till I get the badge when I check in on Monday. Till then I’m still a proby. But this proby is going to suck his boyfriend’s cock while he drives us home. Where I’m going to have my boyfriend’s cum in my mouth and maybe on my face as I tell my partner we’re living in a compulsory nudist colony.”   
  
“Fuck…” Derek hung his head back.   
  
“That’ll come after we get everything moved into that big room you promised me.”   
  
“It’s cleared out…” He sighed.   
  
“Good.” Stiles kissed him, grinding against him before he got up and picked up the last box before smirking and taking off running, knowing full well that he’d have a rock hard wolf chasing after him pretty damn quick. Shortly they were making out against the suv before Jughead gave a shout and they waved him off and got into the suv and headed home. It was a long ride and Stiles spent the time nursing on Derek’s cock, as he drove naked back to the house. When they pulled up there was a cop car sitting there as they pulled up. They parked and a very naked Parrish walked up offering his keys to the sheriff.   
  
“You didn’t ride out here naked again, did you?” Noah sighed.   
  
“Nope. I stripped once out of the car.”   
  
“Good. Later kiddo, stop by tomorrow for supper.” Noah got into the car and drove off.   
  
“Will do.” Stiles hugged his head.   
  
“Uh.. who’s this?” Jughead asked, having come out to see why they’d stopped.   
  
“This is Deputy Jordan Parrish. We call him Jordan or Parrish.” Stiles offered.   
  
“And he’s naked… why?” Jughead looked at Stiles.   
  
“Because he lives here…”   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“So my boyfriend and my friends run a nudist colony…”   
  
“STILES!” Jughead looked behind Stiles and noticed the sign.   
  
_Welcome to the Hale McCall nudist Colony. Please remove all clothing before entering and remain nude while on the property. There is a dressing room in the gate house if you don’t feel comfortable undressing in the open. This is a clothing prohibited location, please respect this._   
  
“You did not pick a nudist colony as our place to live… did you?”   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“STILES!”   
  
“Uh… you wanted me to move in… to a nudist colony?” Archie blushed.   
  
“I didn’t know it was a nudist colony…” Jughead glared.   
  
“Is that bad?” Archie blushed.   
  
“I… you’re okay being a nudist?”   
  
“I mean… maybe…” Archie bit his lip.   
  
“Fine. What’s the other shoe?” Jughead looked at Stiles.   
  
“Well… there’s the nudity thing… and then there’s the other thing…” Stiles started but Derek stepped out, his hard cock wet from where Stiles had been sucking him. “You see… I’m part of a pack of werewolves and this is our base of operations.”   
  
“I… what?” Jughead blinked confused.   
  
“Scotty?” Stiles turned to where Scott had come up out of his car, completely naked as well.   
  
“Let me show you.” Scott arched his back as he rolled his shoulders and shifted, causing Jughead and Archie to rear back, shock and fear prevelant on their faces as they looked from Scott to Stiles.   
  
“Explain, explain NOW!” Jughead’s voice was fighting to even out.   
  
“Well… you see…” Stiles bit his lip.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles explains the facts about werewolves and the supernatural.

Stiles had talked them into at least going inside to have this conversation. Neither Jughead nor Archie would quite look at Scott as he stood in the background. And the fear in their body language was almost painfully too easy to read. Scott had know this sort of thing had to be handled straight out of the gate. He wasn’t going to hide in his own home again.   
  
“So… which do you want explained first?” Stiles bit his lip as he looked between them.   
  
“What is he?” Jughead gestured at Scott.   
  
“Scott, like most of my friends, is a werewolf.”   
  
“Werewolves are real?” Archie frowned.   
  
“A lot of things are real. Werewolves are one of them. We kept it a secret for most of our late teens and through collage, but Scotty’s tired of hiding at home, so out here he lets his werewolf freak flag fly.”   
  
“Really?” Scott rolled his eyes at him.   
  
“Hey, the truth hurts.” Scott smacked the back of his head. “OW!”   
  
“The truth hurts.” Derek smirked.   
  
“Bad puppy.” Stiles squinted at him, before turning back. “Anyways, Derek’s a born wolf, his family were all werewolves before they got killed by a rogue hunter bitch who molested Derek and then used that to find a way to murder the good parts of his family. I still wish she’d just used a little bit more gas on Peter, but that’s me.”   
  
“Not going to object.” Derek huffed.   
  
“Well I wouldn’t have been bitten then…” Scott blushed.   
  
“That part’s been… okay for the most part.” Stiles nodded absently. “But it’s been a long ride to get to okay.” Stiles turned back to the couple in front of him and told them everything, how two high school losers went out into the woods and one of them came back a werewolf. About The Alpha, The Kanima, The Alpha pack, Gerard, The Hunters, The Assassins, The Dead Pool, The Dread Doctors, The Chimeras, The Hell Hound, The Wild Hunt, and the fear plague. Right on up till he started talking about his time in collage. “And really that’s where we were when you and I met.” Stiles smiled a little.   
  
“Wow….” Archie gaped at them.   
  
“You do know your life is fucking insane, right?” Jughead shook his head.   
  
“Oh yeah. Yeah our lives are nuts around here. But if you’re going to live in Beacon Hills you kinda have to either accept it or at least know about it or you have to just accept that we have a lot of unexplained mysterious animal attacks in this area.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“And the nudity?” Jughead was trying not to look at any of the naked men in the room, thankful that Stiles had left his clothes on for this.   
  
“Well it started with Liam, he was always a nudist. And then Scott bit him, and it gave him a bit of a nudist flare. Wolves are like that. Bits of them rub off on the alpha and him back on the others. So as the pack grew… more of them became nudists till we opened the land up to it and started making money off of it.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“And you’re not a werewolf?”   
  
“Naw, I’m not a werewolf.”   
  
“then what…?”   
  
“Something of a minor local celebrity.” Stiles sighed. He held out his hand and a cup of coffee flew to his hand. “I’m the first spark witch born in this area in the last hundred years. Which means, unlike the Druids I can do magic without the rituals or calling on a higher power. I just innately have magic.” Stiles sipped his coffee.   
  
“So you have magic, they’re werewolves… and you’re all nudists…” Jughead frowned.   
  
“Yep.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“And what do you expect of us?”   
  
“Just the nudity while you’re on site.”   
  
“You… want us to be… naked… while we’re here?” Jughead sat there for a bit trying to process that thought as he studied Stiles.   
  
“Think about it like how we were in the dorms. We weren’t exactly shy with our bodies.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“You’re the one who dared me to go down the hall in nothing but my towel…”   
  
“And later to put that towel around your shoulders only.” Stiles grinned. “And you liked that didn’t you?”   
  
“Yeah…” Jughead blushed.   
  
“And I know you and Archie like sex.” Archie blushed this time. “Now imagine the fact that you two can have bareback sex out in the woods, or in front of a group of other couples just as naked as you are. And you can go at it any time of the day or night and no one’s going to say fuck all about it.”   
  
“Seriously?” Archie’s jeans were tented as he glanced at Jughead.   
  
“I’m not saying yes just like that.” Jughead crossed his arms, but Stiles knew he had this. Archie had shown signs of a closeted nudist who wanted to have his clothes taken away, and have loads of public sex. Being told he could have that, all he needed was Jughead’s say so had made him an anxious excited puppy   
  
“What would sweeten the pot for you?” Stiles arched a brow.   
  
“What do you got?” Jughead didn’t have the faintest clue what he wanted, and now Stiles knew it too.   
  
“Well… you’d already be living here in the big house, you get unrestricted use of your boyfriend, the pair of you naked around d the clock while you’re here…” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“What if we don’t want to just have sex with each other or ourselves?” Jughead challenged and Stiles actually blushed.   
  
“You can always ask to join the other person or couple that you want to try to join….” He glanced at Derek who simply shook his head at him, he wasn’t giving him any help here. “W-who… I mean… who do you want to…?” Stiles was blushing harder now.   
  
“Oh Stiles… isn’t it obvious?” Jughead smirked as he reached out and put a hand on Stiles’ thigh. “I want to fuck you.”


	3. Sunning with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie has a little solo adventure.

“I can’t believe you offered to fuck him.” Archie was sulking, he knew it and so did Jughead who was sitting on the bed. Archie was moving things around, busy work to keep himself from focusing on the fact that they were both naked and had been since they were brought to this place.   
  
“I had to throw him off his game.”   
  
“By offering sex?!” Archie sighed.   
  
“Werewolves and the supernatural are real. And we’re at a nudist resort with an entire pack of them. Yes, I wanted Stiles to feel off balance for a bit. It gives me time to think and ready a better stance to deal with this.”   
  
“What’s to deal with? We either live here and be nudists or we try to get a place in town…”   
  
“That we can’t afford yet.”   
  
“damn it.’ Archie sighed, laying his head on the dresser he was leaning against.   
  
“And you haven’t thought about what else is coming have you?” Jughead looked up at him.   
  
“What now?”   
  
“Our dads. Tomorrow.”   
  
“what…?” Archie’s face lost its color.   
  
“It’s supposed to be a surprise, but our dads are coming up with the rest of our stuff to help us get settled tomorrow.”   
  
“shit…”   
  
“And I gave them this address…”   
  
“oh god…” Archie sat down hard.   
  
“And to make matters worse, I’m sure one of them googled just what this address was. Your dad’s that kind of prepared.”   
  
“we didn’t do that… did we?” Archie arched his brow.   
  
“Nope, I just trusted Stiles not to screw this up. But I’m pretty sure your dad looked it up, and probably figured out what we were walking into, and probably thought that was my _clever_ way of telling him we’re nudists, to which he probably told my dad.”   
  
“fuck….” Archie hung his head.   
  
“So they’re coming tomorrow expecting to find their gay nudist sons coming out to them as nudists.”   
  
“fuck fuck fuck.” Archie swore under his breath.   
  
“Granted that’s only the first problem.”   
  
“Just the first? Fuck, what else/”   
  
“Archie why aren’t we wearing clothes?”   
  
“Because this is a nudist compound.”   
  
“And…?”   
  
“Stiles said anyone who comes in here has to… oh…” Archie went silent. “Oh fuck.” He looked panicked over at his boyfriend with a fear in his eyes that he hadn’t had since the first time his dad had walked in on them with Jughead balls deep in his bare ass when they graduated high school.   
  
“Yeah, oh.”   
  
“we’ll see them naked… they’ll see us naked… fuck…” He started to panic now and wasn’t sure how to find his way back from this. His mind spiraling out he didn’t even hear the knock on the door till Jughead was opening it and directing Scott to come in. “What now?” He sighed heavily, looking more at his own bare feet than at Scott now.   
  
“I could hear your heart beat… you sounded like you could use something to distract you.”   
  
“you could hear my heart beat…?” Archie frowned.   
  
“Werewolf.” Scott gave a shy smile. “Heightened senses.”   
  
“How many of you heard our argument?” Jughead frowned now.   
  
“All of us…” Scott looked sheepish.   
  
“Where do you go to argue in private?” Jughead knew they had to have some sort of setting that was private.   
  
“You see the symbol by the door that looks like an x with a line through the middle?” Jughead got up and looked at the symbol. “Tap that, it activates the rune and that in turn activates the spell Stiles has in all the private rooms, it basically acts as a zone of silence. We can’t hear anything that’s said inside it.”   
  
“Isn’t that dangerous?” Archie was studying the rune as well, wanting to make sure he knew where it was so he could hit it if they needed to have a private talk, or sex for that matter.   
  
“If you were a danger to us or meant us harm, you’d never have managed to cross the line into the actual property.”   
  
“Magic?” Jughead was starting to learn to gauge these sorts of things.   
  
“Yeah, just a basic warding, at least that’s what Stiles says… he was supposed to give you a rundown of all this but he kind of wasn’t expecting your demand or how pissed you guys would be that he sprang this on you, even if we did tell him multiple times that this was bound to happen.” He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
  
“You’ve been friends a long time?” Archie smiled.   
  
“Yeah, fourth grade.” Scott smiled fondly.   
  
“Is he…”   
  
“Always like that? Yeah. His mind doesn’t work like everyone else’s and sometimes that great, and other times… you’re left naked in a strange place having to ask for directions in a language you don’t speak.”   
  
“There’s a story there…” Jughead smirked.   
  
“Yes there is.” Scott grinned. “But it sounds like I distracted you from your problems enough to calm your heart beat down.” He looked over at Archie. “So, what do you guys want to do with the rest of the day?”   
  
“I need to set up my laptop and see about answering emails. Archie needs to do some sunbathing.”   
  
“I what…?” Archie blushed.   
  
“If we’re going to walk around buck naked in front of our parents tomorrow, I suggest you get some sun down there…” Jughead’s eyes flicked down causing the other two to look down as well. Archie was well shaped but everything that he usually kept in his underwear was woefully pale to the rest of him.   
  
“I think Izzy has some lotion that can stop you from burning.”   
  
“Intimate with Isaac’s lotion habits?”Jughead arched a brow.   
  
“My boyfriend’s got some of the palest skin here. So we experimented with stuff till we found something that keeps him from burning. Plus,, I’m experienced in applying it…”   
  
“Are you suggest that you…” Archie blushed.   
  
“You know what Scott, I like that idea. Why don’t you take Archie out and show him where he can get some sun and you can help lube him up, he needs to get over certain… hang ups if we’re going to live here.”   
  
“What hang ups?” Archie scowled.   
  
“I think a nice long edging session in public and maybe a public orgasm might help break the ice.”   
  
“I know of this spot, great sun, it’s sort of in the middle of everything, you can see it from practically everywhere…” Scott added.   
  
“Juggy….” Archie blushed.   
  
“Scott, my boyfriend also needs to _relax_… would you be willing?”   
  
“How relaxed we talking?” Scott eyed the blushing redhead up and down.   
  
“Oral wouldn’t be bad. Not up to sharing anal though.”   
  
“Okay. I think I can fit him in my throat easily.” Scott nodded.   
  
“Uh… do I get a say in any of this?” Archie stood up slowly.   
  
“Nope.” Jughead leaned in and kissed him, stroking his cock with his free hand before pulling back leaving him with a raging hard on in front of Scott who simply smiled.   
  
“Oh this is going to be fun.”   
  
“I…” Archie was torn between trying to cover up and trying to follow Jughead’s lead and be comfortable with his nudity.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of everything.” Scott lead Archie out into the hallway and slowly walked him through the halls till they were at his and Izzy’s room. Knocking on the door Izzy gave a call to tell them to come in and they walked in to find him stretching. “A run?”   
  
“Yeah, what do you have planned?” He looked Archie up and down.   
  
“A little sun, a rub and tug, and maybe seeing if I can swallow him whole. “Scott gave a wolfish smirk.   
  
“Care to have a second?” Isaac liked what he was seeing.   
  
“i…. uh… I’ve not had a lot of… you know…” Archie blushed.   
  
“What?” Isaac leaned into his personal space.   
  
“sex with guys.”Archie looked down.   
  
“Kinda came to it later and found Jughead fast?” Archie nodded. “It’s about like me and Scott. I think I actually knew of him for years, but I didn’t know him for like a month before I was living at his house and listening to him masturbate… wasn’t long after that I figured out I was bi.”   
  
“Just took us both hooking up with the same girl at different times to realize just how _similar_ our tastes ran.” Scott gripped the back of Isaac’s face and pulled him into kiss him, inches from Archie’s face before they turned and started making out with him. When they parted Archie’s lips were swollen from making out with the wolves and his eyes were glazed over slightly.   
  
“Perfect for some sex in the sun.” Scott grinned and held Archie’s cock, leading him out of the house with it, Isaac shaking his head as he looked at the boy’s ass as he walked and wondered how long till they were both inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how far or long this will go but I intend to keep chapters short so they flow faster.


End file.
